La metamorfosis del miedo
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: En la mente de todo hombre se halla el miedo a la muerte. [Omegaverse/continuación de "Mejor en familia"].


_**Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.**_

 _Además, esto es la continuación de "Mejor en familia", un regalo para mi hermosa esposa Lex Snape (que actualmente reside en NY y me traerá un obsequio si no quiere que la cerradura esté cambiada cuando regrese a casa). ¡Esto surgió por y para ella! Aunque he amado cada palabra (y he odiado escribir 7k de ellas, porque lo he hecho desde el teléfono móvil)._

 **Disclaimer:** _La patata mágica NO ES de mi propiedad. Yo no soy J. K. Rowling, ni tampoco soy rubia, ni tampoco soy inglesa, ni tampoco soy exitosa, ni tampoco soy millonaria… esperad, ¿esto es un descargo de responsabilidad o un ataque a mi autoestima?_

 **Summary:** _En la mente de todo hombre se halla el miedo a la muerte._

 **Advertencias:** _Omegaverse._ _ **Incesto.**_ _Trío. Slash (relación hombre x hombre)._

 _Os amo~_

* * *

 **La metamorfosis del miedo.**

 **1**

 **( α )**

Los ojos negros, inevitablemente, se posaron en los grises. La mirada de desesperación en ellos era notable.

Severus inclinó su cabeza, notablemente más relajado que su compañero. Sin embargo, Lucius seguía con las respiraciones controladas, controlando así su pánico, evitando que su aroma se extendiera por cada uno de los rincones de la mansión.

Lucius Malfoy seguía siendo la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, y lo sería por lo que seguía pareciendo una eternidad. No debía demostrar pánico, le había dicho innumerables veces su padre, y había repetido innumerables veces a su hijo. Por ese mismo motivo, sus respiraciones aceleradas descendieron en una respiración forzada, controlada, introduciendo lentamente el aire a sus pulmones y exhalándolo aún con más suavidad.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

Severus arqueó las cejas.

—¿Esto es en serio, Lucius? No creí que a ésta edad tuvieras inconvenientes con recordar los resultados de dichos actos, mucho más teniendo en cuenta con la frecuencia que los practicas.

Lucius Malfoy no le dio el triunfo de sonrojarse. Alzó su barbilla, tan imponente como siempre, levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a encarar al experto en pociones, cara a cara.

—Iré a ver a Draco —murmuró Severus, con suavidad, evitando todo tipo de peleas verbales e incluso físicas—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, tan pronto consigas controlar tu pánico. En el estado que Draco se encuentra ahora, no creo que sea lo mejor tu miedo, además del suyo.

Lucius cerró los ojos, controlando su pulso, oyendo los pasos de Severus abandonar la habitación.

Tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Lucius volvió dejarse caer en su asiento, sintiendo su pulso temblar.

 _Draco estaba embarazado._

Su corazón se estrujaba, agudamente, en sólo pensarlo.

...

 **( ω )**

Draco abrió los ojos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrar un haz de luz. Pero la oscuridad fue reemplazaba por la luz invasiva, y acomodó su cabeza más contra las almohadas, sintiendo su corazón acelerado contra el pecho.

—¿Cómo estás?

Draco sabía que no tenía sentido mentirle. Movió su cuerpo ligeramente para hacerle un lugar entre las mantas, pero Severus no se recostó. En realidad, se sentó justo a su lado, apoyando su mano fría contra la piel cálida de sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo está Padre?

La mano parece tensarse ligeramente en su mejilla. Draco cerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de reprimenda –algo que nunca había ocurrido, pero sus instintos de omega eran potentes en su pecho–, pero la mano descendió en una caricia suave hasta su barbilla, sus dedos recorriendo la mordida en su cuello.

"Yo también soy tu Alfa" pareciera destacar, pero guardó sus palabras.

—Ha tenido mejores días.

Draco suspiró.

—Lo lament-…

—No —Severus cerró sus labios, sus dedos posándose sobre ellos, interrumpiendo al chico en media disculpa—. No lo digas, Draco. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ni siquiera hay algo que lamentar aquí.

Draco arrugó los labios, desviando ligeramente la mirada. Su orgullo no le permitió soltar lágrimas, pero Severus casi pudo sentir el sabor salado bajo su lengua cuando besó sus ojeras, profundas en el rostro blanco.

—Padre estaba muy enfadado —murmuró, su voz intentando sonar desprovista de emoción—. Él… no quería esto. La gente preguntará. Hablarán. Yo no podré…

—Tranquilo —susurró Severus, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla y sus cabellos tan pálidos como los de su padre—. Tranquilo, Draco —prácticamente rogó, oliendo el miedo del chico. Porque no era más que un chico. Los diecisiete habían pasado hacía menos de seis meses—. Tarde o temprano, esto ocurriría. Tú eres un omega sano y fértil, y podemos decir lo mismo de tu padre y yo. Y estaremos juntos, los tres. ¿Vale?

Draco posó sus ojos grises en los de Severus. Severus jamás cometería el error de admirar en unos ojos la vida que había existido en otros, no otra vez. Por eso, al observar sus ojos, no contempló la altiveza de Lucius, ni el orgullo de Narcissa. Contempló la fuerza, la terquedad y la pasión de Draco, individualmente de quiénes eran sus padres.

—Él no quería esto.

—Él no lo esperaba —la voz de Severus no admitía réplica—, o al menos, no tan pronto.

Draco hundió sus dientes suavemente en su labio inferior. Severus se inclinó, rozando con suavidad sus labios en una caricia tierna. Draco soltó un quejido –quizá mitad frustración y mitad agonía– antes de exigirle un beso poderoso y cargado de fuego.

Severus le dejó casi un minuto después, los ojos aguados, la expresión al rojo vivo.

—Estaremos contigo —prometió Severus—. Sólo deja que Lucius consiga caer en la cuenta, y organizar sus demonios detrás de la puerta en la que los guarda.

Draco asintió con gravedad. Se hundió más en las mantas, y cuando Severus fue a levantarse para marcharse, la mano del chico tiró de su manga.

—Quédate —pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden—. Hasta que me duerma.

Severus arqueó una ceja. Incluso en la oscuridad, Draco podía verlo, y podía sentir la burla intrínseca en aquel ágil movimiento.

—Por favor —agregó. Severus lo consideró nuevamente y se recostó a su lado, Draco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, cerró los ojos, quedándose poco a poco dormido.

Severus acarició sus cabellos, tan suaves como hilos de seda. Su aroma era dulce, tan dulce que le atraía, pero no de una manera sexual; claramente, el deseo sexual estaba y había existido desde que el chico comenzó con sus primeros celos. Sin embargo, este aroma conseguía que deseara protegerlo, cubrirlo con su cuerpo y atarlo a sí mismo por los siguientes siete meses.

Exhaló contra su cabello, empapando su dulzura de su propio aroma de Alfa, sonriendo con cierta burla. A Lucius no le gustaría. Pero bien, que Lucius se jodiera en su ataque de pánico.

...

 **( α )**

Lucius recorrió los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy, atraído cada vez más por un aroma que había sentido una sola vez en la vida. Aquel aroma, en su tiempo, había significado esperanza.

Ahora, significaba una nueva vida.

Su pecho se contrajo mientras, con pisadas silenciosas, se abría camino hasta la habitación de su hijo –la cual no era la que ocupaba siempre. Desde que Draco había sido marcado por Severus y por él, se había instalado en las habitaciones personales de Lucius, al igual que Severus. Sin embargo, a la hora de llamar a un sanador (de aquellos discretos de la vieja escuela, de aquellos que aún le tenían respeto a un apellido más que a una persona), Draco había sido trasladado a su antigua habitación de paredes color esmeralda y cama ancha, de doseles platinados, imitando grácilmente las habitaciones de Slytherin que Draco jamás conoció.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras contempló dos cuerpos tendidos en las mantas. Su pequeña constelación se encontraba bajo un nido de mantas, y Severus estaba allí, envolviéndole con sus brazos, ambas respiraciones profundizadas por el sueño.

Lucius no quiso hacerlo, en realidad, no. Pero su instinto casi le obligó a buscar en los baúles de su hijo por una manta que dejó caer sobre la espalda y cuerpo de Severus, acomodándolo, pero sin molestar el calor de Draco. Luego, se deshizo de sus zapatos y sin importarle cómo acabarían sus túnicas, se acomodó en la cama donde reposaba su familia.

No su hijo, no el padrino de su hijo. Sino sus parejas; su omega, el Alfa de su omega. Sus amantes. Sus amados.

Y su futuro hijo.

* * *

 **2**

 **( α & ω & α )**

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Severus se mantuvo al margen, las manos ligeramente alzadas, la expresión lívida.

Draco acababa de vaciar su estómago por segunda vez en la mañana. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, todo el odio no iba dirigido hacia él. En realidad, todo el odio iba dirigido hacia Lucius.

—Draco…

El hombre intentó poner una mano en la espalda del chico, que lo rechazó. Un ligero espasmo sacudió su cuerpo y volvió a inclinarse sobre el retrete, soltando el contenido que aún perseveraba en su estómago.

Severus reconoció que ambos tenían estómago. Si hubieran sido otros, ya habrían dejado a Draco vomitando hasta la última papilla en soledad.

—¡Fue tu culpa! —chilló el chico, su nivel de indignación comparándose con su nivel de desprecio—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Maldición!

—Draco, lenguaje —reprendió brevemente Severus, para recibir una mirada odiosa de medio segundo, antes de que el chico siguiera su perorata.

—Si no hubiera sido por esos asquerosos perfumes que trajeron tus inversionistas de París. ¡PARÍS! ¿Sabes dónde es un lugar horrible para hacer perfumes? ¡París! Sus aromas son muy fuertes, y son afrutados, y casi tóxicos. ¡Son asquerosos!

Severus mordió su lengua para no soltar que, justamente el perfume que su padre le había traído, había sido pedido por el chico en persona meses atrás, y fabricado exactamente con sus peticiones. Pero Lucius, con la cabeza tan ocupada intentando controlar a su omega, parecía ignorante momentáneamente de aquel hecho.

Los ojos de Draco, cargados de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, comenzaron a lanzar acusadoras miradas en dirección a Severus. En ese momento, al percibirlas, el hombre dio un paso atrás.

—¡Y tú! —gritó—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste? ¡Te dije justamente ayer que me molestaban los aromas fuertes! ¡Los odio! ¡A los aromas fuertes, y a ambos! ¿Por qué ninguno me hace caso? ¿Por qué ninguno me escucha?

E, inesperadamente, Draco se echó a llorar.

Eso era demasiado.

Ambos hombres saltaron a consolarlo como si hubiera presionado un interruptor. Severus rebuscó por todo el maldito baño en busca de alguna poción para las náuseas, triunfando en una poción para la resaca cuyo efecto también eliminaba las náuseas. Lucius le cargó en brazos, como si no fuera más que un crío, frotando su espalda en círculos y calmando su desolación.

La poción se dirigió por su boca y Severus se aseguró que fuera ingerida. Varios minutos después de llantos e hipidos, Draco parecía bastante más estabilizado física y anímicamente.

Lucius le llevó aún en brazos hasta el lavabo, donde Severus procedió a cargar un cepillo de dientes con pasta. Draco fue dejado suavemente en el suelo por Lucius, que aún sostenía sus manos sobre las caderas del chico, como si el sólo soltarlo fuera a desatar una tormenta.

Draco se cepilló los dientes con suma atención. Enjuagó su boca y se encontró con los ojos de Severus a su izquierda, preocupados; al alzar la vista y verse en el espejo, los ojos de Lucius estaban cargados con la misma preocupación –y el casi temor que Draco aprendió a ver constantemente en sus ojos, como si Lucius temiera que se quebraría en mil pedazos con un mal movimiento.

Agachó la cabeza, los labios temblando suavemente.

—Lo…

—No importa —dijeron ambos hombres a la vez. La mano de Lucius acarició su mejilla suavemente, y Draco alzó la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos en el espejo. El amor infinito era casi tan fuerte como el miedo—. Es normal. Tendré en cuenta tus opiniones.

Los ojos a su izquierda eran casi tan acusadores como habían sido los de Draco. Draco agachó la cabeza, ligeramente arrepentido, y los labios de Severus rozaron la punta de su nariz.

—Algún día serás mi muerte, pequeño mocoso —murmuró, antes de marcharse, dispuesto a disculparse en nombre de Lucius por los inconvenientes causados a los inversionistas franceses. Sí, ese perfume sería puesto en venta; ¿usado por Draco? Quizá nunca, pero el aroma que él había deseado se haría fácilmente popular entre las brujas europeas.

Los labios de Lucius, tan suaves como el toque de un ala de mariposa, rozaron la mordida que había hecho meses atrás. Como cada vez que ocurría, Draco sentía sus rodillas aflojarse, su cuerpo estremecerse.

Él no sólo tenía un dueño, él tenía dos.

(Y un hijo en camino. Un hijo que sería de los tres).

Y nunca había estado tan completo.

* * *

 **3**

 **( α )**

Lucius despertó empapado en sudor frío. No gritó, no pateó las sábanas, no saltó de la cama totalmente fuera de lugar, sin reconocer su entorno, como solía ocurrir con algunas personas durante sus pesadillas. Simplemente se escurrió del lecho con una experimentada suavidad, observando a Severus y Draco dormir durante unos cuantos segundos. El rostro de su compañero estaba relajado, su semblante en paz. El rostro de su omega, en cambio, estaba cargado de una dulzura infinita; en algún lugar en su pequeña cabeza, sueños hermosos parecían transcurrir.

Justo al contrario que en su caso.

Lucius se calzó su salida de cama y guardó su varita en el bolsillo, saliendo de la habitación hasta el balcón, encerrándose en el exterior, con el aire frío escociéndole la piel descubierta del cuello y la cara. La luna, allí en los cielos, rodeada de estrellas, era una sonrisa de ternura y apreciación. "Ve con ellos" parecía animarle, con una voz que no estaba en su vida. "Ellos son tu familia ahora".

Ellos siempre habían sido su familia. Siempre habían estado allí. Quizá no de la forma en la que se esperaría, pero siempre le habían pertenecido.

Los dedos largos y blancos de Lucius se aferraron a la barandilla de hierro forjado que detenía su cuerpo de caer al vacío. Sus ojos vagaron por las flores, capullos de rosas blancas desprendiendo su hermosura, su pecho contrayéndose. ¿Qué tan cínico era todo aquello? Su nueva familia estaba forjándose justo en el mismo lugar donde la anterior había acabado.

Lucius cerró los ojos, repitiendo su mantra.

 _"Él no morirá. Él es más fuerte. Él no morirá. Él es más fuerte"._

Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que no derramó. Él, después de todo, tenía una imagen que mantener inclusive frente a las rosas que había cortado con sus propias manos para la tumba de su esposa, las rosas que todos los años le llevaba con suaves despedidas que no habían podido ser dichas, con amargas disculpas que lo sacaban de lugar, con ruegos cargados de cariño, de plegarias a su alma.

En algún lugar, Narcissa Black parecía apreciar su afecto, porque le había conseguido un compañero y un omega. Le había permitido amarlos. Le había permitido volver a reiniciar su vida, con una nueva vida.

 _"Él no morirá. Él es más fuerte. Él no morirá. Él…"._

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Su pecho, contorsionándose en una agonía que era sólo comparada por el pánico, ardía con cada latido. ¿Su corazón seguiría vivo si se rompía una segunda vez? ¿Podría seguir adelante?

No creía ser capaz de aquello. Después de todo, él nunca había sido de los guerreros; él había sido de los supervivientes. Y cuando se acababan las motivaciones, ¿para qué sobrevivir?

Dejó que las lágrimas lavaran sus miedos. Cuando el alba trepó por las estrellas, la negrura tintándose de sonrojos y rayos de luz, Lucius se sentía preparado para enfrentarse al mundo por otro día más.

* * *

 **4**

 **( ω )**

Draco pasó la página de su libro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrándose. Encontraba la lectura excepcionalmente aburrida. Lucius y Severus no estaban en casa, y tenía una horda de elfos domésticos a su disposición para fastidiar, cosa que tampoco quería hacer, porque los malditos elfos no sabían comportarse, sus voces le irritaban, su magia le molestaba, sus aromas le parecían nauseabundos…

Mientras el libro flotaba frente a sus ojos y una de sus manos pasaba las hojas de su libro, su otra mano reposaba en su vientre. Hinchado, redondeado y suave, desde el primer momento pudo sentir magia en su interior. Sin embargo, creyó que se trataba de algo… diferente. Sin embargo, con los comienzos de los síntomas, todo su ser comenzó en una declaración de fuerza y toda su magia estaba ligeramente desatada. Bueno, "ligeramente" era un tecnicismo, porque su magia se potenciaba, y era capaz de percibirlo todo.

Por eso, cuando sintió un ligero movimiento, casi no le prestó atención. Desde el tercer mes era capaz de sentir algo, quizá como un cosquilleo involuntario, y una sonrisa se creaba en sus labios. Pero cuando el movimiento persistió, apartó el libro y posó sus manos sobre su vientre.

La túnica que llevaba era holgada, por lo que la extendió sobre su vientre, intentando sentir. Entonces, otro movimiento, y un jadeo escapó de su garganta.

—¡Merlín! —chilló, sus ojos casi empañándose, su sonrisa más extensa sobre su rostro que ninguna otra.

El siguiente movimiento consiguió que las lágrimas cayeran, y una risa nerviosa brotara de su garganta. Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a correr al estudio de Lucius, al laboratorio de Severus…

Para recordar que ninguno de los dos estaba en casa.

Su emoción decayó en amargura.

Iba a matarlos. A ambos. ¡¿Cómo podían dejarlo solo en un momento tan especial como era este?! No sólo para él, ¡para los tres!

Lanzó una patada al suelo y gritó de frustración, lanzándose a la cama, sus manos sobre su vientre. El movimiento siguiente consiguió calmarlo, como si una dosis extensa de felicidad se extendiera con suavidad por todo su cuerpo desde su pequeño hijo.

Muy bien, ninguno de sus Alfas estaba. Luego pagarían por ello. Ahora, él disfrutaría del tiempo con su hijo.

* * *

 **5**

 **( α & ω )**

Severus cerró los ojos. La cabeza le palpitaba en un constante zumbido mientras podía prácticamente sentir las burlas sobre él.

Odiaba salir de la Mansión Malfoy. Su trabajo era hacer pociones, y luego Lucius se encargaba de comercializarlas. Así, de alguna forma, era capaz de sentir que no estaba viviendo como un ser parasitario en la casa de un sangre pura (aún era capaz de oír en su cabeza los insultos de todos los retratos; retratos que, a medida que Draco crecía y era capaz de comprender las palabras, fueron retirados y dejados reposar en el viejo y húmedo sótano).

Entonces, ahí había estado. Había ocurrido algo bastante grave de índole político (y casi bélico), y Severus debió presentarse para ocupar el asiento de los Prince en el Wizengamot, algo que se hubiera ahorrado si Lucius hubiera estado en Gran Bretaña. Lamentablemente, el hombre se encontraba fuera, arreglando temas que Severus esperaba se solucionaran pronto.

Caminar con la cabeza alzada por el Ministerio de Magia fue una tortura. Ojos juzgándole, voces murmurando con avidez.

E incluso fue mucho más duro cuando sintieron el aroma de Draco en él.

Era claro que no tenían idea de que se trataba de Draco, pero sí de un omega embarazado, entrando a su sexto mes. El aroma que el omega utilizaba para marcar a su alfa, consiguiendo apartar a los demás omegas de él, se impregnaba casi en la sangre. Y por más que Severus usó varias barras de jabón, el aroma no fue capaz de desaparecer por completo.

Las palabras repercutían.

 _"¿Un omega embarazado?"_

 _"¡Pero si vive en la casa de Lucius Malfoy!"_

 _"¿Será un secuestrado de guerra? ¿Será una pobre víctima de…?"_

Severus apartó los pensamientos erráticos de su mente. Desabotonó su manga izquierda, revelando ante sus ojos la piel desnuda. Una marca lo hubiera cambiado todo. Una simple marca que no tomó por petición de aquella que le juró amistad eterna si tan sólo se mantenía a su lado, sin unirse a ningún Lord.

Pero ella fue quien rompió su promesa primero. Y Severus se consideraba del tipo de personas que, una vez que juran, no necesitan más que la palabra para recordarlo. Él no era del tipo de "las palabras se las lleva el viento". Él tenía respeto por las personas, y aún más, por sí mismo.

Cubrió sus ojos con el brazo, su respiración normalizándose suavemente. Estaba quedándose dormido –y, quizá creyó que aquel dulce aroma provenía de algún tipo de sueño– cuando pudo sentir un cuerpo cálido amoldándose con el suyo.

—Severus… —susurró Draco, y Severus se apartó el brazo de los ojos, su mirada tornándose repentinamente la mirada de un devoto a su dios.

Draco relucía. Sus mejillas, siempre angulosas, se habían rellenado suavemente, además de tener un color demasiado adorable. Los cabellos solían estar casi siempre sujetos, pero ese día Draco los había liberado de su coleta en la parte baja de la cabeza, dejándolos sueltos como una melena platinada en torno a su cabeza.

Severus se inclinó, repentinamente necesitando besarlo.

Draco acarició sus mejillas, sus ojos grises en una calidez incomparable. Su beso no se extendió demasiado; Severus estaba demasiado aturdido, Draco realmente tampoco tenía aquellos deseos.

Simplemente, sentía que uno de sus Alfas lo necesitaba. E iba a estar con él, apartar sus demonios, curar sus heridas.

Draco creció ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Las paredes de su casa y su jardín fueron lo que conoció prácticamente toda su niñez. Luego, mucho tiempo después, al conocer el Londres Mágico, e incluso conocer la elegante París Mágica, pudo darse cuenta de que prefería las paredes seguras de su Mansión. Siempre había libros nuevos que leer, hechizos nuevos que aprender, conversaciones nuevas que tener. Prefería su dosis limitada de realidad, una dosis filtrada para hacerla menos dura, a tener que vivir con todo lo que pesaba en su mente: omegas maltratados, pactos entre familias para vender a sus hijos Alfas por galeones a alguna familia que tuviera un omega disponible, las mujeres, independientemente de su estatus, siendo casi esclavizadas, la represión de un gobierno corrupto, la matanza indiscriminada de aquellos que se oponían…

Draco había visto muchas veces el brazo de su padre, y había preguntado por aquella marca negra. Cuando era niño, Lucius jamás respondió. Sin embargo, a medida que creció, pequeñas versiones de una gran realidad fueron surgiendo.

 _"Esta es una pequeña marca que puede generar un gran cambio"._

El joven omega guardaba aquellas palabras en su alma, esperando el día en que pudiera sentir el cambio en la sangre y en los huesos. Un cambio que no le obligara a ser un animal que sólo servía para parir hijos. Él tenía mucho que hacer en la vida. Quizá no lo que Lucius hubiera deseado, pero Draco consideraba que los cuentos que publicaba El Profeta semanalmente, bajo el pseudónimo de "El dragón de plata", no eran para nada malos. Incluso Severus los leía alguna que otra vez, y sonreía.

Mientras Draco reposaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de uno de sus Alfas, empapándose con su aroma, con la devoción que éste sentía por él, con los latidos acelerados resonando en su oído, pudo decirse a sí mismo que las cosas mejorarían.

 **...**

 **( α & ω & α )**

Efectivamente, en cuestión de semanas, lo hicieron.

Draco estaba a punto de tener una de sus pataletas a causa de las hormonas, Severus estaba a punto de darle una poción para dormir que durara las siguientes veinticuatro horas, los elfos domésticos estaban torturándose por no conseguir los resultados deseados en las comidas que su joven señor les pedía que hicieran, el bebé estaba ridículamente inquieto (como si presintiera lo que estaba por ocurrir) cuando la chimenea de la Sala Principal escupió un haz de luz verde, llamas y luego el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy se adelantó, con la cabeza alzada, los cabellos prolijos, una túnica ridículamente elegante y anticuada que envolvía a la perfección su cuerpo.

Draco chilló y corrió hacia él, ganándose una mirada alarmada de Severus.

—¡Lu-…!

Entonces, la chimenea volvió a escupir llamas verdes, y dos figuras surgieron. Draco se inmovilizó al sentir el aroma a Alfa, a Alfa desconocido, a Alfa poderoso.

Retrocedió un paso, luego dos, y luego Severus estaba allí, protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

El hombre que acababa de emerger de las llamas aparentaba quizá menos edad que Lucius Malfoy. Su cabello negro estaba elegantemente peinado, en ondas ordenadas que caían hasta su mandíbula. Su rostro era blanco, incluso más blanco que el de Lucius, y sus ojos devoraron el lugar con un destello similar a la sangre.

Entre sus brazos había otro joven. Draco reconoció el aroma a omega, y el aroma a embarazo en él. Inesperadamente, un instinto totalmente protector le obligó a adelantarse y preguntarle:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El omega alzó la vista, ligeramente. Sus ojos, verdes, estaban demasiado perdidos. Usaba gafas. Draco jamás había visto a alguien que no fuera realmente mayor de edad usando gafas. Y su piel parecía haber estado mucho tiempo bajo un sol intenso.

—Estoy bien —susurró el chico, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Draco apenas notó los brazos envueltos protectoramente en torno a él: podía sentir aquel aroma a miedo, un aroma a omega asustado que básicamente lo ponía en jaque—. ¿Tú eres Draco?

Draco asintió.

—Estarás bien —prometió—. Tú y tu bebé.

Aunque quizá no debió haber dicho eso último.

Bueno, Draco no tenía exactamente que saber que los omegas eran mucho más sensibles al aroma del embarazo de otros omegas en las primeras semanas, mucho incluso antes de que se confirmara a base de síntomas, e incluso antes de que el aroma fuera percibido por su Alfa.

Draco no tenía por qué saberlo.

Pero era algo que enseñaban en Hogwarts desde hacía años. Y algo que Tom Riddle, o mejor dicho, Lord Voldemort, claramente sabía.

 **...**

 **( α & ω & α )**

 **( α & ω )**

Draco no tenía mucha idea de política. Sólo sabía que las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo en el Mundo Mágico habían resultado ser desastrosas desde hacía varias décadas. Corrupción, trata de omegas como monedas, desigualdad, puestos comprados, falsos votos, elecciones "democráticas" con realmente poco consentimiento popular. Harry, su nuevo compañero omega, fue el encargado de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido en el Mundo Mágico durante los últimos dieciocho años –básicamente desde que él mismo había nacido.

Lord Voldemort (que no era otra persona que el señor Riddle, el Alfa de Harry, aunque odiaba bastante ser tratado de otra forma que no fuera "mi Lord"; el único que podía llamarle Tom era, claramente, su omega) había intentado hacer las cosas por las buenas. Sabía la decadencia del mundo mágico, y aprendió de ella en primera mano estando en Hogwarts demasiados años antes. Intentó cambiar las cosas haciéndose un lugar en el Wizengamot, pero no fue aceptado por su sangre sucia, ya que él desconocía su origen mágico y fue criado en un orfanato.

Entonces, Tom Riddle pudo haberse vuelto un poco loco, abandonó su nombre de nacimiento, adoptó un apodo, se convirtió en un Señor Oscuro y desató una guerra para apoderarse del mundo mágico.

Bueno, Draco creía que era una historia realmente apasionante, y mucho más cuando Harry la contaba.

Porque Harry había sido escogido desde antes de nacer como un guerrero, un niño profetizado a vencerlo una vez que tuviera la marca que lo señalaría "como su igual". Voldemort lo hubiera matado, claramente, si no hubiera sido por Lucius Malfoy (¡por uno de sus Alfas! El orgullo latiendo en su pecho le hizo sonreír, demasiado radiante, por varios segundos), que le sugirió que, tal vez, lo que buscaban de aquel chico era que Voldemort fuera a matarlo, usándolo como carnada para acabarlo.

Por lo que Voldemort no actuó. Dejó que las cosas transcurrieran. Comenzó movimientos políticos y bélicos al mismo tiempo; desacreditó gente, fue desacreditado. Incineró Azkabán hasta los cimientos, fue prisionero en Nurmengard durante casi tres años, como único compañero de prisión otro viejo dictador que había dejado la Europa Mágica en ruinas. Un lugar que, en opinión de Harry (y de Draco), Tom no había merecido.

Consiguió escapar, y todo movimiento político se convirtió en un movimiento bélico con toda su regla. Para esos momentos, Harry Potter ya tenía doce años, y había crecido con un viejo diario como único amigo en su reclusión segura y alejada de todo alfa, un diario con un muchacho atrapado en él que le informó sobre la vida fuera de las jaulas de oro en las que eran criados algunos omegas.

Al llegar a esta parte de la historia, Voldemort reclamó la presencia de Harry en el comedor, al igual que Lucius. Severus, quien había permanecido silencioso y fingiendo que no les veía, procedió a guiar a los omegas embarazados hasta el comedor donde se nutrieron con sustanciosas cenas de celebración (agregando las vitaminas y pociones adecuadas para embarazos de apenas semanas, y ya seis meses).

Tan pronto la cena acabó, todos se retiraron a la sala principal, donde Harry prosiguió su historia, saltándose lo que a Draco más curiosidad le causaba que era el diario parlante. Pero bien, tampoco iba a forzarle a contar algo que no tenía deseos de narrar. Si algo sabía era que una persona podría ser capaz de guardar palabras por mucho, mucho tiempo, y jamás soltarlas –más si las palabras no te pertenecían, más si las palabras eran recuerdos, y más si no eran totalmente propios.

Harry tampoco se extendió demasiado. El sueño se lo llevó en medio de una frase. Lord Voldemort lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, de forma protectora, para despedirse de la familia y marcharse junto a su pareja.

Draco le observó, su mente divagando en las palabras de Harry Potter, y en la sensación en su garganta de que toda la sangre derramada había sido justificada sólo para que omegas como ellos pudieran ser libres.

* * *

 **6**

 **( ω )**

Los ojos de Draco repasaron nuevamente el pergamino. Estaba sentado de forma relajada en el centro de la cama; Harry aún parecía dudoso de estar acompañando a Draco en una cama que claramente no olía a su Alfa, pero una túnica robada sobre sus hombros después solucionó el problema.

—Entonces —Draco mordisqueó el borde de la pluma—. Cuéntame. ¿Cómo prosiguió tu crianza?

Harry rió, ligeramente sonrojado. Luego, narró con la voz de alguien que ha sufrido, pero ha superado, todo aquello que el Mundo Mágico moría por saber, y que El Dragón de Plata moría por contar. Cómo había sido apartado de su familia e ingresado en una institución de brujos omegas en los que sexualizaban su infancia, demostrándoles que para lo único que servían y servirían era para ser objetos de placer, yeguas de cría. Cómo había encontrado en ese lugar a grandes herederos de viejas familias mágicas. La magia, al sentir su muerte, creaba un número cada vez más alto de omegas, capaces de crear vida y poder.

Draco apuntó todo de aquella entrevista, y luego dejó que Harry la leyera y corrigiera a su gusto. Después de todo, él había asistido seis años a Hogwarts (donde todo el hecho de ser Alfa, Beta u Omega era casi tan selectivo como la casa a la que pertenecías), y probablemente sabía más de escritura y redacción que sí mismo.

Antes de ser enviada, la entrevista pasó por la autorización de Lord Voldemort. Draco comprendía que el Lord se estaba quedando en la Mansión Malfoy por la gran cantidad de magia protectora y ancestral en las paredes, permitiendo la nutrición mágica neonatal, e inclusive protegidiendo sus vidas de los últimos rebeldes que querían atacarles, aún agitando banderas de pollos flameantes.

El Lord se hizo a un lado para que tomara asiento mientras él leía. Draco era capaz de sentirse intimidado por su magia y su poder, y claramente por su aroma al que aún no se acostumbraba. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre alzó ligeramente la comisura de su labio y le dijo que "había hecho un buen trabajo" y que esperaba más de sus reportajes que relataran lo que verdaderamente ocurrió en la guerra, Draco pudo sentir que su pánico disminuía.

Voldemort podría ser un Señor Oscuro, y el nuevo gobernador de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, pero era un brujo que había sufrido y se había obligado a crear sufrimiento, sólo para traer la paz.

Draco se marchó, su mano en su vientre, su otra mano sosteniendo el pergamino. Definitivamente, el nuevo Profeta aceptaría gustoso su contribución.

 **…**

 **( α )**

Lucius inclinó su cabeza tan pronto estuvo frente a su Lord. Era algo que usualmente solía costarle: él era Lucius Malfoy, y había sido instruido a nunca demostrarse débil ni sumiso ante nadie. Sin embargo, no demostrarse de esa forma frente a Lord Voldemort era un suicidio seguro, y ahora, él tenía una familia que cuidar.

—Buenas tardes, Lucius —saludó Voldemort, con suavidad—. Puedes tomar asiento. Es tu casa, después de todo.

Lucius asintió y tomó asiento frente a Voldemort. El hombre le examinó con sus ojos rojos y una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Sabes, Lucius? —el Lord cruzó suavemente sus dedos sobre su escritorio—. Técnicamente, soy un bastardo. Mi madre jamás contrajo matrimonio con mi padre. Yo nací fuera del matrimonio, y aunque haya sido apuntado con el apellido del aquel hombre, ha quedado un pequeño recelo en mí por los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio. No es algo negativo, no para los niños, sino para la irresponsabilidad de sus padres.

Lucius parpadeó. Voldemort curvó aún más su sonrisa.

—Draco está casi en su séptimo mes. ¿Qué apellido tomará su hijo? ¿Lo han decidido, o acaso hablado?

—Con Severus acordamos que será un Malfoy —expresó Lucius, suavemente—. Severus no desea que el apellido muggle de su padre se extienda más. Sin embargo, ha dicho que le gustaría honrar el apellido de su madre en algún futuro.

Voldemort asintió con suavidad.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa Draco de ello?

—Está de acuerdo.

Voldemort sonrió. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no contenía ningún tipo de alegría.

—¿No habéis hablado de matrimonio?

Lucius negó con la cabeza, incapaz de sentir las palabras en su boca. Voldemort entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, como si lo estuviera pensando todo muy seriamente.

—Bien —sus cejas se alzaron, un extraño humor apareciendo en su rostro—. Tenéis una semana para hablarlo y tomar todas las decís correspondientes. Hay cita en el registro mágico civil para dentro de catorce días, a las diez de la mañana. Espero estén puntuales —hizo una pausa, demasiado corta para que Lucius replicara, pero demasiado larga como para que las palabras llegaran hasta él—. Puedes retirarte, Lucius.

Lucius lo hizo. Voldemort tenía una sonrisa cada vez más ancha en sus labios.

 **…**

 **( α & ω )**

—Tom…

Los ojos de Voldemort se posaron en su amado, su mirada tan intensa como siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Harry mordió su labio.

—Ellos… —señaló ligeramente con la cabeza a Lucius, Draco y Severus, saliendo del registro mágico civil, siendo bañados por flashes de cámaras: Draco llevaba una túnica blanca y dorada que caía con suavidad sin aprisionar su vientre crecido, y ambos Alfas lucían la misma túnica gris perla. Aquella boda, en tiempos de Crouch, Fudge y Dumbledore no podría haberse efectuado. Pero allí estaban: la primera boda entre un Omega y sus dos Alfas, independientemente de la relación sanguínea existente— ¿saben que los has utilizado para distraer a la prensa mientras nosotros nos casamos?

Voldemort río contra los cabellos de Harry mientras lo arrastraba hacia la otra puerta del registro, adentrándose con el juez de paz. Harry no llevaba más que una simple túnica de uso diario, y Voldemort relucía de verde y oro. Aunque, a decir verdad, Voldemort no necesitaba ningún tipo de vestimenta especial para relucir: era del tipo de hombres que no amas, no en verdad; sino, no dejas de admirarlo, no dejas de rendirle culto.

Quizá era por ello que Voldemort amaba tanto a Harry. Entre tanta gente interesada en él por su poder, por su belleza, por su estatus como Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter se había acercado a él para devolverle su diario con una expresión decidida. No parecía ver que era un temido mago y asesino, no parecía ver crueldad en la belleza, sólo parecía ver la futura metamorfosis del mundo mágico cuando Voldemort venciera la corrupción, la devastación, la crueldad y los juegos de sangre.

No fueron capaces de separarse desde entonces.

Y, a partir de esos anillos en sus dedos (hermosas alianzas de oro blanco, ambas talladas por dentro con sus nombres, por fuera con una pequeña pluma), Voldemort supo que jamás dejaría a Harry.

A su esposo.

* * *

 **7**

 **( α & ω & α )**

—Me gusta Steve.

Severus enarcó ligeramente la ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros, la mirada soñadora en la ventana, los rosales blancos orgullosos.

—¿No puede simplemente gustarme?

Lucius arrugó suavemente los labios. Severus detuvo la mirada en él, ciertamente preocupado. Su compañero lucía cansado, cada vez más blanco, con ojeras casi como moretones bajo sus ojos. Parecía alterarse con el más mínimo movimiento, o con cada palabra que lo sacara de su zona de confort.

Una vez, incluso, Severus le había encontrado llorando. Lucius le observó con odio, pero Severus se acercó, limpiando suavemente sus lágrimas y ofreciéndole una poción para dormir sin soñar. Lucius la aceptó. Y por supuesto que Draco creyó que uno de sus Alfas estaba ligeramente resfriado. Después de todo, así era Draco.

—Steve es un nombre muy poco refinado, Draco —comentó Lucius con suavidad—. ¿Quizá…?

—No se llamará Abraxas —finalizó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni Cygnus.

Lucius apartó la vista, estremeciéndose. Severus arqueó una ceja, pero Lucius no respondió.

—Entonces… —Lucius intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir adelante. Severus no sólo podía verlo, podía sentirlo—. ¿Sthefan? Es similar a Steve.

Draco relamió sus labios, considerando la opción.

—Podría ser. ¿Qué dices, Sev?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí está bien.

Draco le examinó con detenimiento.

—No lo creo —arrugó suavemente los labios—. No te acabó de agradar. Entonces, ¿cuál sugieres?

Dos miradas grises estaban posadas en él. Severus suspiró.

—Siempre he creído que, de tener un hijo, le llamaría Alexander.

Draco lo consideró.

—Alexander Malfoy —probó—. Suena fonéticamente correcto. ¿Alexander Sthefan Malfoy?

Lucius se estremeció nuevamente. Severus intentó no sonreír con burla.

—No creo que sea un nombre muy adecuado para el apellido Malfoy —evaluó Severus, teniendo en cuenta que amaba tener la cabeza pegada al cuello—. ¿Alev, tal vez? ¿Alev Malfoy? No suena mal.

Lucius parecía satisfecho. La expresión de Draco, abruptamente, se tornó a un nivel de horror que nunca antes habían visto. Su boca se entreabrió, y cuando Severus creyó que de ella escaparían insultos –tenía un amplio repertorio desde que el chico Potter pasaba tiempo con él–, de su garganta brotó un grito ahogado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sus manos volaron a su vientre.

Severus se ahogó. Estaban en la segunda semana del octavo mes.

Pero, normalmente, ocurría.

El parto se había adelantado.

 **…**

 **( α )**

El sanador los había expulsado de la habitación sin miramientos.

Lucius prácticamente había suplicado, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, demasiado alterado. Había demostrado frente a aquel sanador todas las emociones que había guardado por años y Severus finalmente comprendió.

Severus se llevó a Lucius, tal como el sanador había indicado. Serían llamados tan pronto su pequeño estuviera fuera del cuerpo que lo había acogido por casi nueve meses.

—Tiene que ver con Narcissa, ¿no?

Lucius tenía una expresión perturbada. Severus creyó que no le respondería, hasta que lo hizo.

—Sí.

—¿Aún la amas? Es por eso que has aceptado a Draco, ¿no es así? Ves a Narcissa en él.

La mirada cansada de Lucius estaba cargada de furia. Sus manos, aferrándose a la túnica, temblaban sin comparación. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, cargados de lágrimas que no derramaría.

—No, al menos de esa manera —gruñó—. Amé a Narcissa como mi prometida, mi esposa y madre de mi primogénito. Pero la dejé ir. No vivo aferrado a su recuerdo y a cosas que nunca ocurrirán… como otras personas —fulminó, sus ojos como la plata hundiéndose en los de Severus—. Le rindo el respeto adecuado en cada aniversario, pero mi amor por ella no ha trascendido su muerte. Con Draco es… diferente.

Severus le instó a continuar. Lucius se atragantó con las palabras.

—Desde que el sanador puso a Draco en mis brazos, supe que toda mi vida estaría reducida a él. Más allá de que fuera mi hijo, sino como persona, más allá de la relación sanguínea. Supe que era un Omega, y supe que yo sería y haría todo lo que él pidiera. Si él me pedía ir a Hogwarts, lo dejaría ir. Si él me pedía que le comprara un hipogrifo, le compraría un jodido hipogrifo. Lo amé. Y el amor no se mantiene de una forma estable. El amor evoluciona. Lo amé como hijo, lo amé como niño, como adolescente, y ahora como Omega, y como pareja. Lo amo tan intensamente que temo perderlo. Temo que él tampoco resista. Temo…

Severus cogió su mano, que temblaba, y la apretó entre las suyas.

—Narcissa tenía una salud frágil —susurró, lo que todos ya sabían—. Siempre la tuvo. El parto fue muy duro. Pero Draco… él es fuerte, y terco. Él no morirá sin, al menos, asegurarse que su hijo aparezca en todos los periódicos posibles. El Dragón de Plata querrá presumir su mejor creación.

Lucius le observó, la expresión quebrada. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios curvándose en una mueca agónica. Severus le atrajo hacia él, porque no sólo era el Alfa de su Omega, también era su pareja, su esposo, su amante. Era alguien con emociones que, de no soltarlas, le consumirían lentamente.

Lucius no lloró. Abrazado a Severus, enseñándole sus heridas, más vulnerable que nunca antes, esperaron por el llanto de la nueva vida.

 **…**

 **( α & ω & α )**

—Es una niña.

Draco no dejaba de contemplarla. Podría haberse desatado un duelo en aquella misma habitación y el muchacho solamente hubiera seguido contemplando aquel diminuto rostro.

Estaba rosada, hinchada y dormía. Su nariz era un pequeño botón en el rostro redondo, pero su barbilla puntiaguda iba a la perfección con los espesos cabellos platinados en su cabecita.

—Es hermosa —susurró Lucius, una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Draco movió ligeramente su mano, buscando los deditos de la bebé: cinco en cada mano, cinco en cada pie. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y la expresión de Draco decía que le costaría acostumbrarse a que aquella pequeña vida estuviera fuera de su cuerpo.

—Lo es —coincidió Severus, después de una evaluación más cercana. Lucius se acercó, también, y Draco estrechó ligeramente más a su pequeña, casi de forma inconsciente, sus ojos recorriéndola como si fuera una diminuta obra de arte: las pestañas pálidas, las cejas apenas visibles y despeinadas, los labios regordetes en forma de corazón—. Debes descansar, Draco.

Draco asintió, alzando la cabeza por primera vez. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus Alfas, y una sonrisa de adoración se presentó en su rostro.

—Quiero que ambos conozcan a vuestra hija —susurró—. La he tenido casi nueve meses en mi interior, por lo que creo que ya es hora de que la carguéis un poco.

Severus curvó su boca en una sonrisa mordaz. Lucius rió con una suavidad que contenía alivio mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su pequeña.

Preciosa. Sus deditos eran pequeños y cálidos, y su corazón latía con una vitalidad impresionante. Era una guerrera. Sin siquiera mirarlo, había conseguido que todos sus miedos se desvanecieran, que su corazón latiera con mayor seguridad de la que había latido en meses.

Severus se acercó a Draco, que le sonrió con tibieza. Sus ojos, lentamente, se cerraron por el cansancio. Y contrario a su madre, su corazón siguió latiendo, su respiración continuó moviendo su pecho.

Él tenía mucho que vivir, y una hija por conocer durante todo lo que durase su vida.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **( α )**

—Es la metamorfosis del miedo, mi Lord.

Los ojos rubíes del mago oscuro se posaron en una mirada que nunca antes había visto igual. Había conocido a Lucius Malfoy en diferentes formas: roto, quebrado, luchando por sus ideales, luchando por su familia, pedante, arrogante… pero jamás con esa mirada.

Los ojos del hombre expresaban tranquilidad, y, de alguna forma, un conocimiento que Voldemort aún no comprendía.

—Usted ha perdido a su madre en el parto, ¿no es así? —inquirió Lucius. Voldemort asintió, sus ojos viajando automáticamente a la puerta cerrada al otro lado del pasillo—. El miedo es algo instintivo. Es algo que las generaciones pasadas han dejado en nuestra mente para enseñarnos las cosas que debemos evitar. Estar a oscuras podía significar no conocer el paradero de los depredadores, las alturas significaba un mal movimiento y una caída mortal… y la muerte es algo muy abstracto para algunos, pero claro para otros: puede significar el fin de una vida, y el final de una existencia.

Voldemort no separó sus ojos de la puerta, aunque oía cada palabra.

—Usted y yo hemos conocido la muerte de cerca. Usted perdió a su madre, yo a la madre de Draco. Ambas han muerto en su parto. Por lo que es claro que asimilaremos el parto con la idea de la muerte, en lugar de la nueva vida. Pero, mi Lord, puedo asegurarle algo: el miedo de la muerte se transformará en un miedo muy diferente de forma tan rápida y absoluta que será incapaz de darse cuenta cuándo, y cómo.

—¿Qué miedo hay más fuerte que el miedo a la muerte? —preguntó Voldemort, sus ojos deteniéndose en los de Lucius por el momento exacto en el que contempló una cálida expresión en ojos que sólo habían demostrado frialdad.

—El miedo a todo lo que sea capaz de herir, y digo herir, no matar, a la familia que has creado, y has amado desde el primer momento.

Voldemort cerró los ojos.

 **…**

 **( α & ω )**

 **( ω )**

Taryn observó al bebé con sus ojos grises antes de bostezar y seguir durmiendo contra el pecho de su papá. Draco rió mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su hija. Aún era muy pequeña para sentir curiosidad por el recién nacido en brazos de su padrino.

Ezra, en cambio, parecía un estallido de vida al lado de lo que había sido minutos después de salir de la matriz. Su llanto había sido un gorgoteo que arrancó lágrimas a todos cuando el aire entró a sus pulmones y su corazón latió con fuerza, demostrando que aquel niño tenía la fuerza y valor de un león, y había escogido quedarse en el mundo de los vivos. El niño poseía una piel blanca y un rostro precioso, además de unos ojos de un turbio tono plomizo. Voldemort había apostado (de verdad, con galeones incluidos, y un título nobiliario que a Lucius le caía al dedillo) a que serían verdes.

Harry sostuvo a su pequeño, sin dejar de apreciarlo ni un minuto. Era tan parecido a Tom que podría llorar de alegría. Sus pequeños labios rosados tenían una doble curva, e incluso cuando hacía pequeñas muecas era posible ver los hoyuelos en el rostro adorable. El cabello en su cabeza era negro y rizado, y Harry estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de pasar las manos por él.

Voldemort (que en aquel momento, no era más que un padre encantado con su pequeña familia) tomó asiento cuidadosamente junto a Harry, apreciando a su pequeño. Ezra, "el de buen corazón". Su pequeño bebé sería el comienzo de una evolución en todo el mundo.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y la suavidad en los dedos de su hijo cuando se envolvieron en los suyos, mucho más. Apoyándose suavemente en el hombro de su esposo, Voldemort estuvo seguro que todo lo que había hecho en su vida, en ese momento, con las leyes a favor de la igualdad siendo tramitadas, el nuevo personal de Hogwarts siendo contratado luego de extensas evaluaciones, el cuerpo de aurores aplicándose a la defensa en vez del ataque… absolutamente todo, había valido la pena.

El Mundo Mágico era un lugar mejor para su familia, y para todas aquellas personas que lo hubieran deseado por años.

 **…**

 **( α & ω & α )**

Draco se llevó a Taryn con él por los pasillos de la mansión, decidiendo que su pequeña reina quería ver a sus padres. Los encontró en la biblioteca, Lucius redactando algún pergamino, Severus releyendo con una mueca fragmentos al azar del Profeta.

—Hay una reina que quiere amor paternal —expresó Draco con suavidad, poniendo palabras en voz de su hija. Y ambos Alfas, como padres devotos que eran, dejaron sus cosas para atender a Taryn, quien abrió ligeramente sus ojitos y sonrió con su expresión cargada de inocencia al sentirse rodeada de tres aromas tan conocidos y amados para ella.

—Hay una reina que quiere descansar en una cuna —reprendió suavemente Severus, mientras la pequeña volvía a dormir en sus brazos—. Draco, ¿la has estado paseando por la Mansión otra vez?

Draco resopló.

—La llevé a conocer a Ezra.

Lucius atrajo a Draco contra él, besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

—Taryn es muy pequeña para reconocerlo todavía —explicó—. Y Ezra probablemente quiera seguir en brazos de sus padres.

Draco soltó un suspiro demasiado largo. Severus, quien cargaba a la niña dormida, le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Lucius. Los suspiros de Draco nunca significaban algo bueno.

—Creí que quizá… —su ceño se frunció levemente, y luego se encogió de hombros—. Oh, bueno, no importa.

Lucius y Severus se relajaron notoriamente. Pero Draco no persistía. Harry y él habían crecido solos. Si hubieran crecido juntos, quizá hasta hubieran sido los mejores amigos, los más inseparables que pudiera hallarse. Draco había decidido que Harry sería el padrino de Taryn, y Harry que él sería el padrino de su Ezra (incluso cuando aún no tenía nombre). Por ese motivo, Draco haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que los niños crecieran juntos.

Nunca les faltaría nada. Nunca estarían solos. Y serían plenamente felices.

Con una sonrisa cargada de sueños, Draco se recargó en el cuerpo de uno de sus Alfas, divagando en cada una de las posibilidades que sus hijos tendrían. Y, aún si pudiera cambiar algo de su infancia o adolescencia, no cambiaría nada.

Porque, justo en ese momento, así como estaba, era feliz. Su hija estaba sana y cómoda en un mundo donde no sería juzgada, su ahijado sería adorado en una nueva sociedad donde pudiera escoger, su familia se expandiría con los años, y no le alcanzarían los motivos para estar feliz.

Cuando había reclamado a Severus y Lucius como sus alfas, no sólo buscaba llenar su vacío, buscaba su felicidad. Y ahora, rodeado de todo lo que amaba, no podía pedir más.


End file.
